1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to invitational content and more specifically to managing a viral invitational content campaign
2. Introduction
The Internet has made sharing information faster and easier than ever. Wireless computing devices such as smartphones allow users to be reached at any time and at any location. Users can easily share information directly with another user via e-mail, text message, short message service (SMS), etc. Further, social networking sites allow users to share information with a network of friends by simply posting information to the social networking website. As a result, information can go viral and be spread around the world in a short period of time.
Content providers have tried to take advantage of this by launching viral campaigns with the goal of having content shared virally by users. While advantageous in spreading content, viral campaigns create new obstacles. For example, tracking and managing a viral campaign can be difficult because of its unpredictable nature. Accordingly, an improved method of implementing a viral campaign is needed.